


The Best Moment:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hospitals, Kissing, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace just delivered her beautiful girl, What happens when the grandparents visit?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	The Best Moment:

*Summary: Grace just delivered her beautiful girl, What happens when the grandparents visit?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Grace Williams-Grover was looking at her beautiful new baby girl, & she was feeling the love, & pride of being a parent, & first time mom. She relaxed, as she enjoys her time with her child. An hour later, she got some visitors.

 

“Hey, Monkey, How are you feeling ?”, He asked with a smile on her face. “Good, & Tired, It’s worth it though”, as she indicated to the baby in her arms, “Meet Hope Daniela Grover”, she said proudly, & she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

 

Danny smiled, & said, “She is a beauty, Baby”, as she handed over the baby, & he fussed over her, while the other grandparents watched on, & smiled. The Blond had a bigger smile on his face, than Grace, as he fell in love with his grandchild.

 

“Grace, She is really beautiful,” Rachel Edwards, Grace’s Mother said emotionally, as she took the baby from her ex. The Grovers agreed, Renee said, “She really is, You did great”. Captain Lou Grover felt like the proud grandpa, & asked, “Where’s my son ?”, & they looked around for Will, Grace’s Husband.

 

“He went to rest, Cause he will do the night shift for me”, She said, as she loves watching her ohana interacting with the baby. Commander Steve McGarrett said, “Good, You can count on us too”, They visited for awhile longer. When they left, Steve & Danny shared a kiss, & he said to him, “This is the best moment”, The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & left for home.

 

The End.


End file.
